rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Swordfish (Ship)
Description The Swordfish battle cruiser, or "Warfish," is the standard spelljamming ship of the Muldravian empire, although some of these craft are now being built by other human factions. It is large and ruggedly built, resembling the marine animal for which it is named. It is built along lines similar to a Hammership, and it can be used in the same ways. In fact, the designers of the Swordfish derived the design from a Hammership, with the objective of finding ways to carry more cargo or passengers, without making the ship bulky and clumsy. A Swordfish can be used as a warship, heavy freighter, troop transport, and even as a mobile command center. As noted above, the Swordfish can perform all of the tasks that a Hammership can, and in many cases it can do them better. It is unlikely that the Swordfish will make the Hammership obsolete, however. In order to maintain maneuverability, the Swordfish requires a full 10 crewmen more than the Hammership. This makes the Swordfish more expensive to run than a Hammership, and as a result it is not popular amongst most owners who are concerned with costs. While the external lines of a Swordfish are sleek to the point of elegance, the internal layout is very simple, and many find it uncomfortable. One commentator called it a "case study of efficiency over esthetics." There are many large open spaces with low ceilings, the decks are connected by ladders as opposed to stairs, and the main deck is dominated by the sailfin and shuttle cribs (see below). The large areas are provided for storing cargo, equipment, and for use as crew barracks. On combat and patrol missions, a Swordfish typically carries a full complement, with several mages and priests to take turns at the helm, recharge the air envelope, and maintain food and water supplies. The Muldravian sphere is unusually large, so some missions can run as long as eight months. Espionage and politically motivated missions (such as diplomacy with another sphere) typically carry half complement (just enough to man the ship). Exploration missions also carry a full complement, and sometimes the ship has additional rigging laced into the sailfins to increase maneuverability (topping out). The main deck usually comes with two cribs for Launches. Crew A Swordfish usually operates with a crew of about 60 men, which is enough to handle all of the weaponry, and still allow some spare crew in case of casualties. Since most Swordfishes are military craft, the crew is usually organized along military lines, however this can vary greatly on non-military ships. Ship Uses Military: Sworfishes in military service typically travel in "pods" of three. The Muldravian Empire has almost forty Swordfishes in service, and half of them are on patrol within the sphere at a given time. Occasionally, a single Swordfish will leave the sphere on a specific mission. Such missions could be the pursuit of an enemy ship, espionage, exploration, or political. Outside of the Muldravian sphere, a Muldravian Swordfish always has a specific mission objective. Merchant: Some Swordfishes are used as large merchant vessels. Since the Swordfish requires a relatively large crew to operate, and is expensive, it is usually only used in particularly dangerous areas of space, where only a large, well-armed merchant ship can ply its trade with any degree of safety. Because of this, it is relatively rare for a Swordfish to be used in this manner. Free Adventuring: Adventurers who have a lot of money sometimes refit a Swordfish for their own use. Such adventurers typically need to hire some crew to help handle the ship. The Swordfish is also a favorite choice of mercenary companies, who sail between the spheres selling their services where needed. One such company operates openly in Realmspace, and maintains an office in Waterdeep. Pirates: Sadly, pirates also like the Swordfish. Such groups tend to be large and well equipped, often boasting several ships. In these cases, the Swordfish is used as a command ship, while smaller ships do the grind work. Such is not always the case, however. The piercing ram can make short work of a Tradesman, and many pirates have discovered this, much to their delight. Non-Human Crews: Though designed for Humans, the Swordfish is also used by Elves, often as a supply ship. Halfling and Illusionist Gnome crews are not uncommon either. Krynnish Gnomes love the gear and pulley system for the sails, and often try to "improve" it. Such ships usually end up impaled on an asteroid. Illithids and other "underworld" races dislike the ship, because of the large, open main deck. A company of Drow merchants are know to operate one, however, and they have covered the main deck with an opaque net. Other Configurations There are no standard variations on the Swordfish design, although custom designed ships exist.